DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: The World's Strongest
}} The World's Strongest is the seventh movie produced by Team Four Star based on the second DragonBall Z movie of the same name. Much like the preceding movie, "Dead Zone Abridged", this movie was done by Neighborhood Cluck before being made by Team Four Star eight years later. Summary The movie begins with Piccolo at the Tsumisumbri Mountains in the process of making an ice castle, while Gohan and Oolong use the Dragon Radar that Oolong "found" to search for the Dragon Balls so that Oolong can steal a wish of having world domination (he lies to Gohan about wanting panties). However, the Dragon Radar indicates all seven Dragon Balls have been found. Kochin is then seen summoning Shenron. Kochin wishes for Shenron to melt the ice on the front door of his laboratory, leaving the eternal dragon completely dumbfounded, but he reluctantly grants the wish and thaws the ice before disappearing. Eventually, Gohan and Oolong arrive and sees the laboratory, with Oolong trying to run away before getting stopped by a Biomen. Gohan tries to save him, but gets pummeled by three other Biomen. Piccolo, now having turned blue from the cold, eventually arrives and confronts the Biomen, confusing them for Saibamen. Yamcha also arrives to help them out, but immediately gets suicide-bombed by one of the Biomen (though Yamcha survives this time, thankfully not turning him into a wish again). The Biomen capture Piccolo while Gohan and Oolong fall through the ice, with Gohan losing consciousness. Later, Gohan regains consciousness and Oolong tells him to never tell his mother about their trip and they head home. Now at home, Gohan starts having a strange dream about Piccolo, with the Namekian desperately trying to contact him telepathically about getting tortured. At Kame House, Oolong is forced to do all the housework by Bulma for stealing the Dragon Radar and accidentally burns Master Roshi's pot brownies. While this goes on, the Biomen arrive at front doorstep and demand Turtle to bring out Master Roshi. After a brief discussion, Master Roshi appears and proceeds to take out all the Biomen while Kochin appears and congratulates him for being the world's strongest fighter. Using Bulma as a hostage, Kochin forces Master Roshi to accompany him back to his lab. Meanwhile at Goku's house, Oolong informs Goku about the current situation and states that Kochin is looking for the world's strongest fighter. Realizing that they made a terrible mistake, Goku rides on Nimbus and heads off to the Tsumisumbri Mountains. Inside the laboratory, Kochin informs his master, Dr. Wheelo, of his plan to transfer his brain into Master Roshi, making Wheelo a little hesitant due to Roshi's old age. Kochin believes that he needed a demonstration first and pits Master Roshi off against his three bio-warriors: Electrocutioner, Bouncy Butcher, and Freezer (he's still fighting over the trademark to the last name). Things don't go too well for Master Roshi as he quickly gets defeated due to being outnumbered three-to-one. Bulma then informs Kochin that he's has picked the wrong person and that Goku is the world's strongest fighter. Just then, Goku arrives and gets invited inside by Kochin. Once inside, Goku faces off against the bio-warriors, defeating Bouncy Butcher by bursting through him with the Kaio-Ken, but gets overwhelmed by Electrocutioner and Freezer and gets seals up in ice. Gohan and Krillin then arrive to back him up, but they both get electrocuted and then frozen solid. Annoyed over the incompetence of his comrades, Goku uses the Kaio-ken to break out of the ice and finishes off the last two bio-warriors. Upon reaching Wheelo's lab, they find Bulma chained up but get confronted by Piccolo, who has been brainwashed by Kochin. As Goku fights off against Piccolo, Gohan unleashes a shockwave out of anger, which destroys the mind-controlling device on Piccolo's head. Fed up over witnessing such atrocities in his laboratory, Dr. Wheelo emerges from the wall, revealing a gigantic robot body to his own surprise. Kochin then reveals that he kept his brain inside a robotic exoskeleton, only to be killed by a furious Dr. Wheelo. The real battle then begins as Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi simultaneously fire a Kamehameha at Dr. Wheelo, but it does nothing due to Goku holding back. Gohan attempts to attack Dr. Wheelo with the Power Pole, but is swatted away. Goku then uses the Kaio-ken x3 to destroy Dr. Wheelo's right arm before launching him into space with a Kaio-ken x3 1/2 Kamehameha. As Goku prepares to finish Dr. Wheelo off with the Spirit Bomb, Gohan heads out into space and finds the scientist (non-physically) crying because he just wanted a new body. Feeling remorse over what he has gone through over the last 50 years, Gohan decides to give Dr. Wheelo a second chance and tells Goku that he's not evil, leading Goku to try and gently drop the fully-charged Spirit Bomb on the ground. Unfortunately, it explodes and destroys the whole area around him, knocking Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters out cold. One year later, everyone gathers the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron, who proceeds to ask the Z-Fighters who died this time. Gohan states that no one did and requests the eternal dragon to give Dr. Wheelo a new human body, which he does. As Dr. Wheelo gratefully thanks everyone for being able to live a normal life again, it's revealed that his cranium is now abnormally huge due to his brain having swollen up from the embalming fluids inside his exoskeleton. Running Gags *Dr. Wheelo gets confused about Goku's Kaio-ken technique, and gets attacked by Goku. *Piccolo yells the word "Dodge!" and attacks Gohan. *The Biomen being confused for Saibamen. *Kochin wanting Dr. Wheelo's new body to have a penis. *Piccolo is once again noted for not having a penis. Trivia *As with "Dead Zone Abridged", this movie was uploaded to celebrate two million subscribers *Unlike the original movie, Dr. Wheelo isn't at all evil. In fact, all he ever wanted was a new body. *First time since the climax of "Freeza: The Final Cut" that Shenron makes an appearance. **This is also the first time Shenron grants multiple wishes in the same movie. *This is the first time Team Four Star uses music tracks from Dragon Ball Super. *The names Dr. Wheelo originally had for the bio-warriors, Zap-Zap, Blub-Blub and Burr, are all names they had back in the Neighborhood Cluck adaptation of the movie. *The events of "Dead Zone Abridged" are mentioned when Chi-Chi asks Gohan if he ate any drugged apples *Turtle says he's 999 years old in this film, meaning the events of There's Something About Maron haven't took place yet. *Yamcha's second explosion is the same scene from Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think), only recolored to look like they're in the snow *YamatoSFX (the voice of the Biomen) and Hayabusa449 (the voice of Freezer) are also the co-creators of Something Witty Entertainment's Sword Art Online Abridged, which features guest appearance from several members of Team Four Star. *TFS has made it clear over social media that this is not considered a remake or a redo just like with Dead Zone. Neighborhood Cluck did not have a lot of the same people working on the creative side that TFS does. Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:DBZA Movies Category:Movies